Inuyasha Behind the Scenes
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: The Inuyasha Company are really actorsactresses in an anime world! Inuyasha is just their first show. How do they act in the real world? Miroku...NOT REALLY A PERVERT! Inuyasha, his innocent side comes out if you can call it that.IKa MS SessKagu


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Whee! I have a Live Journal now! Name's blackmoon23. You can find the direct link in my Profile. . I'm am SO sorry that it took me SO long to get this out to you all! I hope none of you have lost faith in me? This took a lot of cleaning up. 73 pages! Over 16,000 words! (I think . . .) It took us a long time to write this, too.

**_A little side-Author's Note from Laura: _** Okay, I am glad you like our stories so much, and the wonderful **reviews** you give is what makes them worth writing. (That's all she wanted to say! I asked her to say more, but no-go. And that was me with the bold/underline reviews thing . . . You want more stories?! REVIEW, PLEASE!)

**P.S.: **My grammar improved two-thirds the way through, and I'm WAY too lazy to go back and fix the rest, so bear with me.

**Summary**: _The Inuyasha Company are really actors and actresses in an anime world! _Inuyasha _is just their first show. How do they act in the real world? Miroku. . . NOT REALLY A PERVERT?! Inuyasha, his "innocent" side comes out (if you can call it that.). . . and A lot more drama!_

**Disclaimer: **If _I_ owned _Inuyasha_, Inuyasha and Kagome would've kissed in the series and Sesshomaru would have found a way to bring Kagura back to life so he can confess his love to her. Well, we all know who owns _Inuyasha_, huh? (Not meee TT.)

**Inuyasha; Behind the Scenes**

"And. . . . CUT!" yelled the director.

"So did you enjoy it Miroku?" teased Sango.

Miroku just gave her a slightly confused look.

"Groping me."

He shrugged then shook his head.

"Miroku you don't like it?" she asked.

"Would you like to get slapped every day?"

"I barely touched you!"

"It gets old after a while," he said quietly.

Inuyasha was already at the food table, stuffing his face. "Hey, Kag! Can you do my laundry when we get home?" he pleaded.

"Do it yourself I am not a housewife!" said Kagome.

"MAIL!!!!" called a studio worker.

"But you can just add it to your pile. . . ." Inuyasha drifted off.

"What do they say?" Sango asked.

"Say about what?"

"What do your letters say Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Just a bunch of fan girls wanting to bear my children. The fact they might quiet older than me doesn't seem to bother them."

"Oh, no one wants to know about our relationship?"

"A few, you want to read them?" he said, uninterested.

"Oh no, there are plenty here for me."

"You don't have as a much as me dear brother," smiled Sesshomaru smugly.

"What's you point? You think I _want _crazy women sending notes about how much they love me?"

"_Dear Sesshomaru, _

_I feel so sorry you being related to Inuyasha. You look so much better_," he quoted.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "_Dear Inuyasha, _

_You are so cute. Too bad Sesshomaru is so stupid he can't see you can kick his ass._

_Much Love,_

_Your secret Stal. . . ker. . ._," Inuyasha read out, eyebrow raised.

"Please, can you two stop your petty fighting? For gods' sake, you do this every time you have a fight scene, then by the end of the day, you're acting like normal brothers again," Kagura muttered.

"Well I could _kiss_ _you_ instead." Sesshomaru winked.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight off the deep blush that stained he cheeks whenever he talked to her.

"You're blushing again." Sesshomaru pointed out.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "So what? Is it against the rules for me to blush?!" Kagura shot at him.

Sesshomaru walked over and gave her a light kiss on the lips (it meant nothing to him). "Guess not." he said.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Damn it, Sesshomaru!" Her face was quite pink now. "Stop playing with my emotions!" She cursed him, and stormed off.

He chased after her.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "How have we managed to keep out sanity?"

"Same as Miroku and Sango?" she offered.

"Well, I can't be too sure of Miroku. Ever since he had that first scene with Sango when she entered in the show, he's a lot stranger."

Sango was sitting on a bench; she looked sad.

"What's wrong, Sango-chan?" Miroku asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh, nothing Miroku." She looked up at him. She walked over to him and brushed against his hand.

Miroku blushed and looked down. "A—alright, then. . . . want to go get some food . . .?"

"You and me together??"

"Sure. . . . we can have what they're having," he pointed to the food table, "go back to the room . . . or. . . . er. . . go out and get something. . .?"

Sango blushed. "Whatever you like Miroku-chan."

"Well. . . . . since I can't legally drive 'til next month, want to go back to our rooms. . .?"

"How about I take you out to the restaurant right by our building?" she offered.

"Sure. . ."

She was shocked, Miroku never let girls pay for him!

". . . . As long as we go Dutch."

"No I invited you and I am paying." She smiled.

"But only because my invitation was shattered by the fact I'm not yet of age."

"I am paying lover boy!" she teased.

". . . . Lover boy?"

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind."

"Do you like that nick name?" She blushed.

He shrugged, then his stomach gave a loud grumbling noise, causing Miroku to sweat-drop. "Sorry . . . haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Answer the question." She blushed more; she couldn't let Miroku escape.

"It's better than lecher."

-

-

Kagura turn around. "Why are you following me?!"

"To make you stop," he replied.

She wiped angrily at her tears. "Stop what?!"

"Stop walking away." Sesshomaru was right on her tail.

Why shouldn't I," she shot back. "It's not like _you_ care about how I feel."

"I want to talk to you."

She sniffed. "About what?"

"Hmm, us?" he offered, he sound just as stoic and uncaring as Sesshomaru in the series.

"What _us_?" Her porcelain cheeks shimmered with shed her tears.

"Please don't cry?"

Her slender finger wiped them away again. "It's not like I can help it!"

"Well I want to talk, is that all right?"

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Please?" He grabbed for her hand.

She sniffed again then nodded.

"Unless you rather not."

"It's okay, you can talk."

"I am sorry I um. . .hurt, yes I believe hurt is the right word, I am sorry I hurt you."

"Are not," she mumbled.

"Then why did I chase you for 23 city blocks?"

"You have no life?"

"I have a life."

"Then you have a very bland life."

"I have a rather exciting life," Sesshomaru told her.

"Then why follow me?! No one cares about me, so why should you?!"

"Because I care about you, happy?" he said in a stoic voice.

"You. . . . You're lying. . ."

"No I am being . . . nice," he replied.

She put her hands over her ears and shook her head rapidly. "Stop it! You're just lying to me! Stop playing with my damned emotions!"

"I'm not!"

"Damn it! I. . . . I LOVE YOU, SESSHOMARU! And you're making me feel so stupid!" She took off again, running blindly.

He chased after her, catching her by the shoulder.

She flailed wildly, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Calm down, will you?" He was so stoic!

She slowly wound down, panting heavily.

"All right now?"

She stood loosely, her head bowed.

"Its okay." He rubbed her shoulders.

She stiffed and rubbed at her eyes. "No it's not."

"Yes it is. . . . . . .dear." The dear was so hard to say!

"Just. . . . just stop it. You're just forcing yourself to show emotions which you don't have. Don't worry about it, i-it's alright. Forget about me."

"You refuse to make this easy on me hmm?"

"Life isn't easy," she whispered. "I found that out long ago." She said the last part so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

"Would you want to talk about that?"

"What's to talk about?"

"Why you life isn't easy?"

"No one's life is easy!"

"Why isn't yours?"

"How would you like growing up with not a single yen to your name?! Not knowing if you'll be able to pay the month's rent or whether or not you'd have food that week?!"

"I wouldn't know what that is like."

"Of course you wouldn't! You grew up in the perfect home, what any kid would want."

"No it wasn't perfect."

"I bet you it was ten times better than mine." Kagura fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Lonely mostly."

"Who's isn't?"

"Well, my brother is a lot younger than me and I had no mother. So what was I to do, whine and cry because I was lonely? Father was far too busy with his new wife to pay attention me."

"At least you _had_ a mother and father."

"Not one that knew I was alive."

"Whatever, don't try to seem like the more socially depressed kid, believe me, I'll win," she muttered under her breath.

"I am not, forgive me for trying to be open!"

"You're the Prince of Ice! Why try to be different?!"

"For you, forget it, you can't stand me so why try." He began to slowly walk away from her.

"I can't stand you?! Where the hell did that come from?! That's the absolute total opposite!"

"You certainly don't act like it!"

"Maybe because you've barely even noticed me until today besides on set!!!"

"I've noticed."

"You've never acted like it! When I said 'hi' to you, all I got was a quick glance before you turned away, when I made you a damn chocolate for Valentine's Day, you just set it on the table before going back to talking! It's been like that over and over again! You didn't even _notice_ my chocolate was honmei-choco!!!" (Honmei-choco- Chocolate given by girls to men they have crushes/lovers.)

"I am sorry Kagura." He put his perfectly manicured hand to her cheek.

She let out a quiet sob.

"Oh please don't cry?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not like you have the same feelings for me. I don't care."

"I must not be good at this. . ."

"Good at what?"

"Feelings."

Kagura snorted. "Of course you're not, you're Mr. Unemotional."

"I am trying really hard here!" His voice stoic again!

"_WHY_, though."

"Why what?"

"What is the point of you **trying** to be open?"

"To talk to you!"

"Why talk to me. . .?" she said quietly.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"What's to figure out? You don't even _know_ me; by the way you normally act."

"I can't say it. . .damn."

"Then why bother to talk at all?" Kagura's voice softer than the wind.

"Because I want to." He sounded nothing like himself and he knew it.

Kagura gave a quiet, humorless laugh, though it could not hide the tears brimming her eyes. _Since when have I become such a cry-baby?!_ she thought to herself.

"Why the laugh?"

"Be-because _you _wanting to talk to _me_ is funny?"

"I—i—it is?" he stuttered.

"Uh-huh," she whispered, he voice giving that little squeak that you always get when you're trying not to cry.

"Maybe if I say it fast and then go I can say it. . .I can't!" He was nervous; actually nervous, though his voice did not reveal it.

Kagura shrugged. "D—don't worry about i—i—it Sesshomaru. . ."

"No I have to." He grabbed her shoulders.

Her red eyes glanced up at his face.

"If I leave after I say this promise not to follow me?"

"I—I'll. . . . try not to?"

"You have to promise you won't!"

She looked worried for a moment before nodding slowly. "As long as it's not that you're about to kill yourself, or something," she joked.

"I love you." His words were forced. He left her and was out of ear shot before she could respond.

She reached her arm out, a futile attempt to stop him. "I. . . I love you, too. . . Sesshomaru. . ." she whispered more to herself than anyone.

"Sister," came a voice behind her.

No longer trying to stem the flow of tears, Kagura turned to face the voice.

"May we go home?"

"Sure. . . I guess . . ."

"Why are you sad?" Kanna's voice always eerie on or off the set.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, you are my sister."

"When has that ever counted for anything before?!" Kagura spat. "Let's just get back to the house."

"Sorry sister." She was so quiet.

Despite her rude demeanor, Kagura softly grabbed one of her sister's hands as they walked back to the large house that some of the cast shared.

Kanna did care for her sister, though Kagura usually shut her out.

-

**x**

-

"Miroku when have I ever called you a lecher???" asked Sango, taken aback.

"I'm talking about on the set."

"So, that's not you."

Miroku shrugged, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"Come on lover boy, let's get lunch!"

"R—right."

Sango took Miroku's hand in hers, walking backwards pulling him with her. "It'll be fun!"

Miroku couldn't help but blush. "O—okay."

"Are you all right?" she gave him a worried look.

He nodded rapidly. "Course!"

"Are you sure?" She thought he had been acting odd ever since the end of filming.

"Y—yeah. . . why?"

"You seem to be different somehow," she said as they left the studio.

"What do y—you mean?" (. So much stuttering. . .)

"Nothing, you seem different that's all."

"Oh. . ."

"I am afraid, however, I might leave the show."

"Why?!"

"Because it's pointless."

"No it's not!"

"My part is, you and me— our characters have no point, our chemistry is gone! Plus I got an offer to play the part of Kelly Sheridan in another show," she said sadly. (Kelly Sheridan—Laura THOUGHT this was a cute joke, Kelly is the voice actress of Sango in English.)

"You want to give up this great life to play a girl with an English name? Sango. . . The show would be pointless _without_ you!"

"Someone can replace me and play the same part."

"But it wouldn't be the same!"

"It'd be good enough. We are pointless without chemistry."

_So she wants chemistry . . .?_ his thoughts asked quietly. Miroku gulped, afraid of the beatings he might get for what he was about to do. . . . not to say he wouldn't _enjoy_ what he was about to do, though.

"We had it on the screen test that is one reason we were both cast. But on set it fizzles out."

Miroku took in a few deep breaths before he quickly pulled Sango close, locking his lips with hers.

She drew back. She had no idea what he was trying to do!

Miroku winced. "I just did it because you said we need chemistry. . ."

"On the set. . .," she gasped. It wasn't that she disliked the kiss it was that she was never kissed before! (Unlikely, but Laura said it, not I.)

"Oh. . ." Miroku coughed. "S—sorry?"

Her face was all red. This was nothing like the shy Miroku she knew.

"W—well, on the set i—is not my fault, i—it's Takahashi—s—sensei's. . ."

Miroku scratched behind his head. "I—I'm really sorry. . ."

"We are supposed to be friends who secretly like each other, but by playing them we haven't be doing a very good job at the hints!"

"Have you not noticed all the letters that know we're going to get married or something?

"Why do you think?"

"Maybe to the fans but the director disagrees with them!"

"Then we can help. . . even if it is against the script. . . I have a few ideas, if you want to talk about them over the dinner I'm paying for?"

"No! But we can talk about them over then dinner I'm paying for!" she smiled.

Miroku crossed his arms and pointed. "Okay. . . . only if we get to share a sundae?"

"Can it be hot fudge?"

"Of course! Is there any other kind to even consider?"

"Deal!" Sango had a weakness for chocolate!

Miroku held out his hand to shake.

Sango to him to a small café and ordered coffee and a turkey sandwich. "And what do you want Miroku?" she asked.

"Coffee—with sugar—and a . . ." he coughed, "bagal?" He sweat dropped.

Sango smiled. He never ate so healthy on set, he was always that man who took the last chocolate donut and she had to settle for a muffin!

He gave a cheesy grin. "Just trying to make you mad, Sango," he said cheerily, as if he could read her mind.

"What?"

"By eating all of the chocolate. Sure, I love it, but you look so cute having to settle for a muffin."

"I like blueberry muffins, but someone eats them all sometimes, I am only depressed when all I get is a bran muffin!" She pouted.

He playfully pouted, too. "Can you ever stop it?" he said with a wistful look on his face.

"Stop what?"

"Being so. . . so. . . . Beautiful. . ."

"I'll try?"

"No. . . don't. . . ." Miroku said quietly, his black, with a hint of indigo, eyes locked with her brownish-magenta ones.

"Okay." She blushed.

Miroku gave her a light smile.

-

**x**

-

In the apartment, Inuyasha shiftily glanced around the room he and Kagome shared, before trying to sneak his clothes into her hamper.

"Caught you!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha shot up. "Damn!"

"Today is your lucky day."

"W—what? Why?"

"I will teach you how to do laundry."

Inuyasha's face drooped and he ran his hand down his face. "Oh, joy."

"You need to learn!!!! Then you can do it yourself!"

"But I like it when _you_ do it!"

"I'll be there to walk you through it come on! Unless you rather I enlist your dear brothers help!"

Inuyasha sighed and picked up their two bags of laundry. "Okay, as long as you do that special thing."

"What special thing?"

"Oh, you know. . . In the few times you've done my laundry, it was always extra fluffy and comfortable, and it had a special scent that only you ever made it have."

"Ah, yes, the miracles of fabric softener."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I've had everyone, including myself, use every type of fabric softener out there, but with you. . . it's just. . . wow," he finished lamely.

"Can we talk about Miroku?"

". . . Why do you want to talk about him. . .?" _She doesn't. . . She doesn't like him, does she?_! his mind wandered.

"Didn't he used to be different."

"It's only because he loves Sango, that's all."

"But how did he used to act?"

"Oh, he talked a lot, read all of his mail, always kept me up talking about this one girl who he'd only ever met once, but knew he loved her."

"Yes, but didn't he talk a lot more now he's so shy."

Inuyasha shrugged as he walked down the basement steps. "He's never explained why he's started to act this way."

"What else did he talk about?"

"Chocolate, that girl, chocolate, a latest anime, and that one girl."

"Yes, but he used to be like his character, but now he is so shy."

"He never groped every girl he saw!"

"Some of the studio girls he did as a joke, maybe a joke."

"Yes, but you can hardly say he was a lecher back then but. . . I still don't know what happened to him. I've never suddenly changed, have I Kagome? You've known me for so long, I'm sure you'd remember."

"Yes you have."

Inuyasha froze from stuffing the lights into the washer. "I have?"

"Yes." She took a red sock out of all the whites he was adding to the washer

"When. . .?"

"You have been sweeter."

Inuyasha glared. "Gee, make me feel so loved."

"You have." She hugged him.

Inuyasha didn't let her go, he kept her locked in a hug, his chin resting on her shoulder. "So. . . are you saying that I'm not sweet anymore?"

"No I am saying you are sweeter than you used to be."

"Thanks, Kag-chan."

Kagome wanted a kiss.

Inuyasha released her from his hug, hoping to hide his blush under his silver bangs.

Kagome giggled "Your redder than you haori!"

The fact he was busted only made his blush more deeply. "Uh. . . Heh heh. . ."

Kagome turned away; she was rather pink herself!

"You are too, Kag."

"I know."

-

**x**

-

At the small café Miroku finished off his bagel, anticipating the large sundae.

"So what are you ideas for chemistry?" asked Sango.

"Well . . . It might be against the script, but I have some connections with some of the people on tech, and I thought maybe we could add a few moments with Miroku thinking about Sango and the other way around. . . And maybe a hand on the waist instead of the ass. . .?"

"Gee, the waist thing, talk about out of character!"

"Yeah, but it would prove more. . . gentlemanly?"

"Miroku is not a gentleman!"

"But you wanted more chemistry, if he acts more intimately. . . wouldn't that create chemistry? Or. . . we could still have the groping thing, just add in a little hand-holding, or something?"

"That's better, oh don't forget we have a marriage scene coming up," she said nonchalantly.

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Huh. . .?" He'd totally forgotten.

"We are getting married in a dream sequence."

". . . . . It's Kagome's dream, isn't it?"

"Sadly, yes."

Miroku gave a mushroom-sigh and shook his head. . . . Before perking up. "Do we get to kiss— er, I mean. Okay."

"Is that your other idea for chemistry?"

Miroku coughed in his hand. "More like wishful thinking," he muttered.

Sango took a pink folder out of her cream colored canvas bag but then put it back in.

Miroku blinked innocently at her actions.

She blushed.

"What was that?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That folder?"

"Um. . . nothing?"

"That wasn't 'nothing'."

Sango blushed deeper.

"C'mon, you can tell m—" Miroku was cut off by a large hot-fudge sundae being set in front of the two, as they are side-by-side in a booth.

He took another spoonful and held it to her mouth.

She ate it and shivered.

Miroku gave a little chuckle. "Oh dear, now you have my cooties."

"No I don't."

"Isn't that what all the little children say? You ate off my spoon, now you have boy-cooties."

"No, Miroku, you are too cute to have cooties."

Miroku grinned.

"Is that how it works?"

"Maybe."

"Does that mean I won't get cooties from you too?"

She took her spoon scooped some sundae and offered it to him. "Your call."

He took the offered scoop of ice cream and smiled. "Nope, Sango, my dear, you are clear of cooties because of you cuteness."

Sango put her hands to her cheek flaming red. "You think I am cute??"

"No. . ." he whispered. "You're gorgeous."

"MIROKU!"

"W—what?!"

She began to blush deeper. This was the most he had ever talked as long as she knew him; and now all the compliments.

Miroku plucked the cherry off the top and held it to her soft lips.

Sango shuttered from her nervousness but parted her lips.

He placed it in her mouth, having already taking out the stem. _Now. . . What to do with the stem. . .?_ his mind wondered, before he placed it on his tongue, giving a wink to Sango.

Sango gave him a puzzled look.

After a few moments, he stuck his tongue out again, with a tied cherry stem on it.

She laughed.

He placed it on his napkin and smiled. "Only thing I really learned in High School. It's what happens when you, for some odd reason, have tons of cherries and many hours of class-time."

"Or kiss a lot of girls."

Miroku shook his head and shrugged. "Not many girls really even looked at me, let alone kissed me." Suddenly, Miroku's jaw dropped. "Whoa. . . ." As the sun was setting directly behind Sango, it had formed a halo of sorts.

"What?"

"You. . . you're like an angel."

"What is with the compliments?"

"No. . . really, you have, like, a halo."

"You've never been like this!"

He put his hands up defensively. "Sorry, just pointing out the fact the sun is creating a halo around your head."

"Still. . ."

"Do you. . .do you not like it?"

"You just aren't as shy as I remember."

"People open up."

"That fast?"

"W—well. I—I. . ."

She offered him another spoonful of ice cream so he could come up with an answer. She made sure get a lot of hot fudge on it too!

Miroku smiled and took it. He swallowed before answering. "Realization."

She smiled "I'll be right back, lover boy," she went to pay the bill.

Miroku blushed and lowered his gaze.

She came back the sundae was almost gone. Miroku loved chocolate she new it.

"Are you happy now? You got to pay the bill."

"Ecstatic, lover boy."

"Is that my new nick-name?"

"It fits you."

He gave a confused blink.

She gave an innocent look, while suppressing a smile.

"How?"

She put her finger in what was the remnants of the hot fudge and put a stripe on his nose. "Because you are cute like that!"

He crossed his eyes to see the fudge on his nose, giving him the most kawaii look you'd ever see. (Kawaii— cute.)

"Oh kawaii!!!!" she cried.

He blinked, still not looking away from his chocolate nose. "Wha. . .?"

"Kawaii!"

Her screams of "kawaii!" made a few other girls turn around and giggle at the simple sweetness.

Some teenage girls saw him and commented, "Isn't that Miroku from _Inuyasha_??"

Miroku blushed, making the 'kawaii' rating skyrocket before saying, "Maybe we should leave. I'm not in the mood to be hounded with questions."

It was too late he was surrounded by girls begging for autographs.

"Uh. . . Please. . . I just want to go home. . ."

"Oh my look over there Inuyasha, he went around that corner!" said Sango and all the girls ran off.

"Thank gods." Miroku quickly grabbed Sango's hand and softly snuck out the café.

"Sorry, guess you'll have to settle for seconded place."

"Happily."

"Excuse me?" came a small voice.

"Huh?"

A tug came on Miroku's sleeve.

He looked down.

There was an adorable girl about seven or eight "If you really are Miroku can I ask a big favor??"

"Sure, I guess. What would you like, hun?" he asked, kneeling down to be eye-level with her.

"My sister is your biggest fan, she wants you to marry Sango though! She is sick, she would do anything to meet you, but could you sign this napkin for her? If it is not too much trouble, sir."

"Of course I will! Now, what is her name?" Miroku asked her, taking out a pen to sign the paper.

"Youko, Y-O-U-K-O."

Miroku smiled and nodded. _Dear Youko. I hope you get better soon! Make sure to keep watching, you never know why might happen, With lots of love, Miroku_♥

"Is she. . .Sango??" the little girl's eyes widened.

"Uh-huh," Miroku said, handing the napkin back to the little girl as she stood up, clasping Sango's hand in his own.

"Can she sign it too?? Before I take it to the hospital?"

Miroku looked to Sango. "Why don't we. . . visit her instead?"

"I was about to suggest it," Sango smiled.

Miroku smiled at the little girl. "Would you like us to meet Youko in person?"

"I'll do anything!"

Miroku chuckled lightly and patted the child on the head. "Now, what is your name?"

"Yuri."

"Okay, Yuri, would you like to lead the way?"

She proudly lead the way and up to room 101.

Miroku peaked in the room. "Are you decent for visitors, Miss Youko?"

She coughed. "Hai Doctor." (Hai—Yes)

"Doctor?" Miroku asked, stepping completely into the room. "I think you are mistaken," he said kindly as Sango came in after him.

"Mr. Miroku."

"Just Miroku."

"You are the Miroku from _Inuyasha_?"

"Yeah, and this is the Sango from _Inuyasha_."

"You two are the best and my heroes!"

Miroku sweat dropped and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm honored to hear it."

"I am you biggest fan, but I do have a suggestion."

". . . Well, I think we can hear it, don't you, Sango?"

Sango smiled. "Of course, Houshi-sama."

Miroku blinked. Since when had he become a monk off-set?

"Stop groping her."

Miroku sweat dropped again. "But it's in the script. . ."

"Stop and she'll fall in love."

"Hasn't she already?"

"Dear she thinks you are _Miroku _and I am _Sango_."

Miroku nodded and cleared his throat. "I—I'll work on it?"

"You better Houshi-sama!" said Sango being herself in the show.

"Just don't slap me."

"If you grope me. . ."

He put his hands up defensively. "I wont, I won't!"

"Right!"

Miroku coughed into his hand. "Deal, no groping, no slapping, hitting or yelling?"

"On one condition Houshi-sama."

"Yes?"

"She pulled him in and kissed.

Miroku's eyes widened before he slowly kissed her back.

Youko and Yuki cheered.

Miroku blushed.

The kiss was over and so was visiting hours, so Sango gave Youko her autograph and bid her farewell.

Miroku gave her a quick peck on the cheek, hugged Yuri, and left after leaving his autograph as well. He kept his gaze on the broken sidewalk as he and Sango made their way home again.

"The cherry stem doesn't lie."

"Wh—what?"

"You are not a bad kisser."

This caused Miroku to blush considerably. "Well, that's good to know, it being my real first kiss. . .," he muttered, looking up at the moon.

"It was real?" Sango was surprised it wasn't a stage kiss.

"Well. . . I mean, real to me. I know it was acting, but. . . ."

-

**x**

-

At the apartments Inuyasha had been laying in his bed, tossing and turning, trying to go to sleep. "Hey. . . Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha rolled over to face her. "Have you ever been kissed or anything like that?" Inuyasha wasn't sure where that had come from. Inuyasha sighed into his pillow, before letting out a startled "EEP!" at the loud crack of lightening. "S—shit. . ." he muttered.

"You, sacred?"

"N—no," Inuyasha stuttered.

"I am.. .a little."

Inuyasha buried his head into his pillow. "Hey. . . Kagome? Do you remember that one time in fifth grade when I snuck over you house? And there was a terrible storm. . . Man, I'm surprised we didn't choke each other the way we huddled in your bed. . . That was one bad storm," Inuyasha told himself more than anyone.

"Any room in your bed this time Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Always."

She crawled in bed with him.

There was silence except for the soft rustle of sheets as Inuyasha and Kagome moved closer together and the distant thunder.

-

_x_

-

A knock came a Kagura's door.

"Who is it?" she mumbled sleepily. "It's open."

"Are you all right?" the door opened. It was Sesshomaru, his voice nowhere near it's usual stoic tone.

She sighed. "Ye—eah."

"Do you want me here with you?"

She nodded.

"Ah, scared?" he smiled kindly; he actually smiled!

"Only a little," she huffed.

"It's all right Kagura."

She sniffed and nodded. "I know it's only a storm. . . But I was more scared today when you ran off. . . I thought I'd never see you again. . ."

"Well I have a job, of course you'd see me; and I have decided something."

"What is that?" she asked, propping herself up slightly so she could see him standing.

"If you give me those jewel fragments I'll free you from Naraku." he was making a joke seeing if he could get a laugh.

She gave a little giggle, but winced when lightening cracked right outside her window with a hearty **_BOOM_**!

Sesshomaru didn't even flinch.

She put her hand to her chest to stop it from pounding. "Gods, I'm such a wimp."

"No, I don't like wimps, but you I like."

Kagura managed to surprises her blush as she spoke again, "So. . . What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Checking on you, Kanna is with Rin."

"Why do you want to check on me? I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself."

"Well then I can leave." The stoic voice returning.

"Hey— wait. . . don't go," she whispered, sounding so helpless, unconsciously reaching out for him.

"Yes Kagura?"

"I—I don't want you to leave. . ."

"Well I don't want to offend you."

"Y—you won't."

"Well, I did by checking on you. And I was trying to be a gentleman."

"No. . . I was being stu—pid. . ." There was a crack in her voice as another thunder sound.

He sat next to her. "I'll do whatever I can."

She smiled weakly at him. "Thanks."

He once again smiled. This was nice.

Her smile grew at the sight of his. "You look. . . nice when you smile."

"I smile?"

Kagura looked at her hands resting in her lap and she nodded. "A. . . a little."

"Hmm, I never knew I could."

She shrugged her shoulder.

Sesshomaru was quite. What was he supposed to say? He felt so awkward talking to her _after_ he told her he loved her.

She looked up into his cool, amber orbs, her unnatural reddish brown ones staring longingly at him, begging him to say something, _anything._

"Well, all right then. . ." _Gods that was pathetic!_ he thought

She bit back a sigh as she lowered her gaze once more. "I—if I'm that boring to be with. . . feel free to leave, if you wish. The storm is almost past."

"It's not that."

"Then. . . then what is it. . .?"

"Me!"

"What about you?"

"It's not like it is easy for to be around you, you know, I mean just look in a mirror and you'll understand."

"Look. . . in the mirror?"

"Go ahead look in one!" he urged.

"Sheesh. . . . I've seen my reflection a million and one times, never has my looks pleased me."

"Look I'll stand right behind you. It'll please you, I promise."

Kagura sighed as she pushed off the covers and got out of bed. Her blue pajama pants, decorated with little rubber duckies, dragged on the floor as she shuffled over to her full-length mirror.

"Tell me what you see."

He put his strong hands on her shoulders.

"What do I see. . .?" She gazed at her reflection. "I see. . . A tired woman with pale skin blotched in places, with mused black hair cut too short, angry reddish eyes with bags under them, a bad figure. . . Shall I go on?"

"If you like but, then it will be my turn."

"Thin lips, chipped fingernails that have been bitten way too much, too-small breasts, horrible ears. . . Okay, I think I'm done ragging on myself now," she said quietly.

"So it is my turn?"

"If you like."

"I see a woman of ageless beauty, so gorgeous she could not be a mortal. With beautiful ruby red lips and eyes. Her skin is made of the most delicate china. Her hair is the night sky, yet is shines like the stars. He figure is a perfect hourglass, nothing is imperfect. Her ears are a perfect adornment for her most perfect body." he said accenting the right words with the right amount of mystery and fantasy. Just for emphasis, he traced her figure.

She shook her head. "I know you're just saying that to make me feel better. I have hair that would make a stylist faint, and a body that would make a model wrinkled her nose." But, despite her harsh words, she couldn't help but enjoy his wandering hand.

"You must need glasses Kagura my eyesight is 20/10 and I am telling you exactly what I see."

"And I'm telling you what I see," she whispered, trying to choke back her tears. "I'm telling you what everyone in my life has seen, what every person has told me. How the gods created me."

"Yes, they created you perfect."

Kagura looked away from her reflection. "You just don't get it, do you Sesshomaru?"

"I can show you exactly what I get." The expression gave him a look quite unlike himself.

Kagura didn't look at him, she just curled her chipped blue-painted toes under her feet.

He pulled her in close his eyes and kissed her long and passionate. He wouldn't let her get away this time, he kept her pulled in.

Her eyes opened widened before slowly shutting them to respond to the kiss she'd wanted all her life.

"That's what I get."

"What do you get? My first kiss?"

"That I only kiss gorgeous women."

"And what other _gorgeous_ women have you kissed?" she snapped, shuffling over to her bed, picking up her favorite blanket and wrapping it around her like a cloak. It was navy fleece with plush-looking moons and stars on it that glow in the dark.

"That's the thing— you are the only gorgeous woman I know."

"Then how do you know if I'm even gorgeous," she whispered, a long, slender finger tracing the full moon that she could see out her window.

"I've seen many wome,n you are the only gorgeous one."

She closed her eyes, her long, dark lashes accenting her porcelain cheeks.

Another knock came at the door.

Kagura glanced at the door before resting her cheek against the cool pane. "Can you get that?"

"We need everyone's help!" cried Sango.

"Inuyasha created and explosion!" someone cried.

"What the—" Kagura flew to the door and opened it. Sure enough, the room just down the hall, Inuyasha's and Kagome's, had smoke poring out of it. Kagura grabbed Sesshomaru and raced out the room to help get rid of the flames.

"How did you manage that?" Sesshomaru yell at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pursed his lips. "Well. . . . We had a microwave in there. . . . And I got bored. . . I put oxygen and propane into a balloon. . . popped it in the microwave and. . . Boom?"

"Idiot!"

"Oh. . . And you guys might want to watch it. . . I had some dioxide crystals in there so. . ." (Dioxide gas— formed when dioxide crystals are heated until they are turned to gas, it is a poisonous purple gas.)

Kagura's eyes opened wide. "Double idiot!"

Once the fire was put out and the dioxide gas had turned _back_ into crystals, they were trying to find anything left.

"Hey, Kagome! Our clothes are alright!"

"You and I need to talk!" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha dropped the clothing as he looked towards his brother. "Talk. . .?"

"Yes, talk!"

Inuyasha glanced around for an opening to run for. His brother "talking" was never pleasant.

Sesshomaru took him outside. "How could you do that?"

"Well. . . . I didn't think it'd be_ that_ bad. Oh. . . Shit." Inuyasha forgot to mention he'd accidentally gotten half of his brother's room, too.

"Well, Sango will not paying for it you will understand?"

"Duh! I'd never make her do that! I have my own money," Inuyasha said, trying to size up the damage from outside in Sesshomaru's room.

"Yes, but she signed the contract she got this place so they make her pay!"

"I'll give her the money."

"I will let you know your punishment when I decide it," he finished.

"W—what?! You're not my parent!"

"No, but I am you guardian."

"I'm 18!"

"I know but as long as you are on _Inuyasha_ I am you guardian."

"But not anymore!"

"As long as you are on the show I am."

"ARG! And who's _your_ guardian. You can be just as reckless as me, no matter _if_ you're old enough!"

"You punishment is. . .chores," said Sesshomaru and went back inside.

Inuyasha threw a rock at Sesshomaru's window.

Kagura came running down the hall, right into Sesshomaru. "S—Sessh. . . now. . . don't kill the boy. . . but part of your room is missing as well."

"How did I get related to such and idiot? And I used to think _being_ a hanyou was a disgrace to the family!"

"Hanyou?" Kagura asked.

"I'm making a joke. As if I was the real Sesshomaru?" (o.O Sesshomaru has some issues. . .)

"Right. . . . I think all this fuss is getting to you head. Why don't you go lie do—Oh. Wait. You don't have a bed anymore. . ."

"Mind if I bunk with you?"

"N—no. . . But I only have a full size bed. . ."

"Well I guess that'll have to do."

"Okay, if you want such a small bed. I'll go get a futon or something; I can sleep on the floor."

"Or we can both sleep in your bed. I don't mind if you don't, and if anyone is taking the floor it'll be me."

"I just thought of you as the guy who wanted nothing but a king bed. . . But I don't really care."

"Then we'll share." Sesshomaru was really cool about this idea.

"Yeah, you're being way too calm for this. I think you_ should_ go lie down for a bit."

"It's not a problem."

"Yeah, well, it will be when you see my room in light."

Meanwhile Sango looked at Miroku; once again he wouldn't really talk to her.

Miroku just looked about the blackened mess with still half-asleep eyes. "Where are you guys going to sleep?" Miroku mumbled, almost incoherently. He was no a morning person—and being awoken by an explosion didn't help much.

"Um. . . I could stay with Sango maybe and Inuyasha with you?" offered Kagome.

"No way am I sleeping in such close proximity with a guy, even if it is one of my friends," Inuyasha muttered.

"What you rather be in my room?" asked Sango.

"No, I'm not giving up my midnight talks with Kagome for anything."

"Any ideas Miroku?" asked Sango she desperately wanted hear his voice again.

Miroku shrugged. "I guess I can share a room with you, if Inuyasha's that desperate to be with Kagome."

"That's fine."

Sango touched his hand.

Miroku jerked slightly at the unexpected touch, but didn't pull away.

Inuyasha was already throwing the few things Miroku had out of the room. "How the hell did you sleep in such a place?! There's barely any room for one bed!"

Sango went to rearrange her room. (Miroku's moving into her room, and Inuyasha and Kagome are moving into his.)

Miroku helped push his mattress up against the other wall, so they could fit another one in the room.

"Miroku are you mad at me?"

"No, why?"

"You won't talk to me."

"I rarely talk to anyone."

"But you were talkative at the café."

Miroku shrugged as he helped Sango move the heavy stuff around.

"Want to talk now?"

"'Bout what?"

"Us?"

". . . Us?"

"Yeah, us."

Miroku sank down onto his makeshift bed. "What about us?"

"Anything about us." She sat next to him.

"I'm not good talking. What about us do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything, I just want to hear your voice."

"My voice?"

She nodded.

"What's good about it?"

"It's soothing."

She noticed he naturally refrained from using as much words as possible.

"How so?"

"It just is; so please talk. I just want to listen. You can talk about whatever you like."

"Okay," Miroku said as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I'll talk about when I first saw you."

"Now, this was before this whole show started. It was on the bus when I was about fourteen or fifteen. I think I was going to a job interview, and I saw you get on the bus."

"I remember."

"Well, I don't know if you remember me specifically, but you might. I was wearing my faithful black duster coat and I had my guitar with me. Gods, you had the prettiest smile I'd ever seen. You were the first person in years to actually pay attention to me. . . I fell in love almost instantly," he whispered.

"You were the cutest boy I ever saw," she giggled.

"I don't know how you could make that assumption since I still had dirt smudged on my face from landscaping," he muttered, his voice heavy with drowsiness. (Landscaping? You keep telling yourself that, Miroku.)

She snuggled into him. "Mmm, lover boy."

His arms wrapped lightly around her, smoothing down her hair with his hand as he slowly drifted off.

She no longer cared if he groped her ever, she was rather happy. (Did he ever grope her in the first place?!)

"Goodnight, love," he whispered before he was out.

-

**x**

-

In Kagome and Inuyasha's new room. . . "K—Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the lump under the covers.

Yeah Inu?"

"You're not pissed, a—are you?"

"I just can't believe you did that!"

Inuyasha sighed. He turned around so they were head-to-head. "I really am sorry, Kag-chan. . ."

"Can I sleep in you bed?"

"Sure? This is a twin, but you can try," he said, scooting over so his back was to the wall.

She curled up next to him.

"Why the sudden need of closeness?" he whispered soothingly. "We haven't shared a bed this small since junior high."

"Because I miss your touch, and your ears."

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her cheek. "Ears. . ." he murmured against her skin.

She felt them.

He laughed a little. "That feels so good," he said quietly.

She began to massage them.

He let out a little moan of pleasure.

Kagome wanted a massage of her own.

To compensate, Inuyasha's long, lean fingers rubbed her lower back.

Kagome arched her back and sighed.

They slid up under the back of her shirt so she could feel his fingers on her skin.

She leaned into his touch.

His lips, new to this sensation, gave their own little massage on her neck.

She moved in for a kiss.

When he turned his head slightly, his lips caught hers.

She moved in to get it deeper. (There's way too many short, choppy sentences, but I'm too lazy to add more to them. O.o)

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening, he'd never kissed anyone, expect for that one strange kiss with Kagome, but. . . This felt so right.

Too bad their stage kiss wasn't this good thought Kagome.

Inuyasha cupped both her cheeks in his hands as she slowly broke the kiss. "K—Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, his voice sounding a little scared. "What's happening?" His lips a moment away from hers.

"Why did you stop?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Kagome am I. . . am I in love?" He'd never known the feeling of being in love; it felt so strange to him, yet so welcome.

"Only you can answer Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. "If this isn't love, then I don't know what is."

"Then it is love."

Inuyasha smiled and his fang grazed her lower lip.

Kagome felt so nervous those, fangs so sharp.

"I'll never hurt you," he whispered, as though he could read her thoughts.

"I was never nipped before."

"First time for everything." Inuyasha ran his tongue over the tip of one canine. "And if you bleed, then we shall bleed together."

She felt him nibble her.

His hands worked at the knots in her lower back as she massaged his ear.

A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine.

He nuzzled kisses into her neck. . .

-

**x**

-

Miroku and Sango were still awake in their room and she made it to her bed. "Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?" asked Miroku he was practically sinking in his mattress.

"If you want you can sleep in my bed too." She felt sorry for him having such a horrid mattress to sleep on! (Horrid?! What's horrid about it?! It's only, like, five years old!)

"Really Sango, are you sure?"

"It's okay; I don't mind."

Miroku got up wrapped in a navy blanket which hid everything as he moved, however it slipped off and revealed what his body looked like. "Just. . . forget what I was wearing." He laughed and gripped it tighter.

"So what's wrong with it?"

"It's. . . . embarrassing."

"How so?"

"I'm only wearing boxers, that's why."

"They're cute; I am only wearing a short night gown."

"Still. You're covered more than me."

"Not really."

"Still."

"Still we are about equal."

"Still, it's embarrassing for me."

"Me too."

"You aren't blushing."

"Not on the outside."

Miroku cocked and eyebrow.

Now Sango's blush began to show!

He shrugged and wrapped his blanket tighter around him.

She was quiet he must not like her.

"Sorry. . . I'm just not comfortable with people seeing me this bare. . . don't take it personal."

"Yeah, right." There was no sarcasm in her voice.

Miroku gave her and odd look. "I'm serious."

"I know."

He looked down and tucked his feet under his blanket as well.

Sango wondered what would happen on set tomorrow now.

Miroku's hair covered his eyes. "Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

Miroku searched for words. "How. . . how did you grow up? What was you childhood like?"

"All right."

"No. . . I mean, what was it like?"

"Kinda lonely; my parents sent me to boarding school so when I had to leave to go to private school here I kinda missed my friends."

"Did you have one of those little uniforms?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Yes."

"I bet you looked very cute."

"Maybe."

"I wish I had a life like that."

"What was your life?"

Miroku shrugged. "Well, it was alright. I was raised by an old drunk, but he was really nice. I was an odd child, though. My peers didn't like me very much."

Sango scooted closer to him causing her night gown to go up a bit.

"Of course. . . I didn't like them much," he said, keeping his eye on her.

Sango put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Miroku looked over at her.

"It's okay Miroku."

Miroku gave her a small smile.

"Do you want to tell me anything else?"

Miroku froze for a moment before shaking his head rapidly.

"Okay," she whispered.

He looked down at his blanket. "If you . . . you really want to know. . ."

"No, only if you want to tell me," she whispered.

"For you. . . It doesn't really . . . matter."

"Tell me only if you wish."

Miroku seemed to think for a moment before standing up.

"Miroku?"

He looked at her. "Don't, like, freak?"

"What?"

He dropped his navy blanket. All over his chest and upper arms were scars. Long, thin ones. Small, deep ones, some that created odd writing and symbols. Each one gleamed, pearly white and pinkish around the edges.

"What happened?"

"I got jumped. A gang of guys when I was fourteen."

"Oh, Miroku."

Miroku wrapped his arms around himself.

Sango wrapped her arms around him.

Miroku's lean, but strong, arms wrapped around her.

Sango melted in his arms.

She could feel the smooth, metallic touch of each of his scars, some so deep.

"Sorry. . ." he muttered as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"It's nice just to feel you. . ."

"You're the only one I can trust." His warm breath sent chills on her neck.

She shivered in her negligee.

"Sango." Without thinking about it, he pressed his lips to her skin.

She gasped.

He trailed kisses down her neckline.

"M-M-Miroku."

"Sorry. . . I couldn't resist myself. . ."

"Why?" she whispered it was such a simple question

He looked straight into her eyes. "Sango. . . I-I love you. . ."

"What?"

He frowned. "Sorry, forget it."

"Do you?"

"Of course," he whispered.

"Why?"

"You're the only one who's ever at least pretended to care."

"I can't help it I'm scared."

He let go of her. "Scared?"

She nodded.

"Of what?"

"All of this. . ."

". . . me."

"That too."

He looked down. "I'm not surprised. I'm scarred. Ugly."

"You're adorable."

"Not like this. Who could ever love someone with their skin all marred, covered in marks and signs."

"I could."

Miroku looked down at himself and shook his head.

"Then why are we still here together."

"I wish I knew." His finger trace a long scar, going down to his navel, and over to others. He let out a little laugh. "Like a work of tortured art," he murmured.

"I do care for you."

He looked up at her, a single crystalline tear running down his cheek.

She kissed the tear off his cheek.

"Why. . .?"

"Whatever it takes, I'm in anytime you need a friend." She smiled.

He forced a smile on his face.

"Want to practice our scenes?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Come on let's," Sango urged him.

He sighed. "It's like two in the morning."

"Let's!"

He looked at her and sighed again. "Whatever."

"Go ahead. Your line first!"

**x**

"I am sorry about my brother interrupting us," Sesshomaru said.

"No, it's alright." Kagura threw all the dirty clothes scattering the floor to reveal her crimson carpet.

"I have something for you," he smiled.

"Hmm?"

He held out a rubber ducky.

She gasped. "Ooo!"

"To match you pajama's," he explained.

She grinned. "It's so cute!"

"I—uh just saw it in a window."

"You shouldn't have! I love it!" She set it safely down on her dresser so she could always see it.

"I usually don't buy things like that," he explained.

Kagura smiled. "Thank you."

"Um, you're welcome. Do you still desire to be free?"

"Free. . . .?"

"Yes, remember you asked me to set you free. Do you sill desire your freedom?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You study too much."

"Do you?" He grabbed her shoulders tightly.

She looked into his eyes. "Sesshomaru. . ."

"Tell me Kagura, do you want me to set you free?"

"Y-yes?"

"So be it," he whispered and gave her their first true kiss. He pulled her in making it deeper and deeper.

Kagura was shocked, but quickly calmed down and returned the kiss, her lips parted slightly.

He moved his tongue forward, was this what she was hinting at?

She opened her mouth, a sure invitation.

He moved in his tongue taking in her sweet taste letting her taste him as well.

This hot embrace made Kagura's heart beat so fast, she was sure Sesshomaru could feel it as well, since he was practically up against her.

He pulled her in closer letting no space between them.

She tangled her clawed fingers into his silver locks, amazed at how silky it was.

He let her hair down combing his claws though it. It pooled around her neck in soft, smooth curls.

"Marry me?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes. "Sessh. . ."

"Yes?"

"Of course I will."

"My love, teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"To feel."

She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Will you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah," Kagura said quietly.

"I am ready for my first lesson mistress."

"I'll try. . .?"

Sesshomaru awaited his orders.

"Sit down." She motioned for her bed.

He obeyed like a well trained puppy.

"Now." She sat next to him. "Tell me what's going through your mind right now?"

"You."

She blushed. "Okay. . ."

He was serious.

She grabbed her stuffed not-so-rubber-rubber ducky. "What does this say to you."

"Squeak?"

"Squeak?"

"Squeeze it." he explained.

"It doesn't squeak."

"Hmm, it used to." (Actually, it never did. I guess "Sesshomaru" (aka Laura) was guessing.)

She raised and eyebrow. "Why would I sleep with something that squeaks?"

"I guess I remove the squeaker, hmm it doesn't say anything then."

She sighed. "No, how does looking at it make you feel?"

"I don't."

"Hmm. Okay. Looking at the bed, what does it make you feel like? Like, deep down or whatever?"

"Being with you."

She blushed deeply.

"Wrong answer?"

"Okay. . . What does being with me make you feel like?"

"I think that feeling is love."

"Well, I'm trying to get you to get into your emotions. Well. . .at least one survived the ice age."

"Well what I feel for you is kind of how I feel for my brother but different."

"But what _is_ that feeling, Fluffy?"

"Nice."

"Care to give a little more detail?"

"Happy?"

She sighed. "Okay, if I pushed you down on the bed and smothered you with kisses, what would you be thinking?"

"Wow." (XD)

She raised her eyebrows.

"Well it isn't something I think you would do."

Kagura sighed. "I'm trying Sesshomaru. Okay." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. "What did that make you feel like?"

"Mad, as in crazy."

"Why?"

"Because every time I want more."

"You're addicted to my kisses?"

"I am addicted to everything about you. Your scent your looks, your walk, your touch, your kisses; everything."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Weak."

"It that good or bad?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Well. I'm trying."

"It scares me a bit."

She sighed then yawned.

"I've never been scared."

She patted him on the back, with a sleepy smile.

"You did it!"

"I did?"

"You were scared!"

"Oh. Right."

"Congrats."

**x**

" Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"I still care about you. I am sorry your injured." She sat next to him some tear drops hit his hands.

"It's not your fault."

"I know."_ Drop, drop, drop,_ tears hit his hands.

"Why are you crying Kag?"

"Because you're hurt and I can't bear that."

"It's not that bad."

"That's what you say, you know you don't always have to be so strong, you can depend on me too."

"I can live with not seeing for however long, you know. And I'm not just saying that."

"Don't you want to see?" Did Inuyasha not want to see her ever again?

"Of course I do."

"Then deepened on me."

He sighed and opened his eyes.

"They are still awe inspiring," she whispered.

"What?"

"Your eyes are still awe inspiring."

He smiled.

"So perfect."

She caressed his cheek.

He leaned into her touch.

"I still love you Inuyasha," said Kagome.

He gave a wavering smile. "Still?"_ Gods_. . ._still? Does that mean she considered not loving me because I'm nearly blind? _"I'll always love you, Kag-chan."

"Well I don't want you to worry about how I feel, I don't want you to doubt me now!"

He closed his eyes, the smile strong, playing on his lips.

"Inu-chan, are you all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just the look on your face."

He groped around for her hand. He clasped it in his, kissing her long, creamy fingers. "As long as I know you're here."

"I'll never leave," Kagome said.

"Thank you," he whispered.

**x**

Sango and Miroku began to work on their scene. "Of course you can, stay with me—I mean us—please?"

"Sango. . . You don't understand. . . I don't know how much longer I have. . ."

"Let's make sure it's a lifetime, and let's make sure together?"

"But. . ." He clenched his right first. "It's getting larger."

"Miroku, don't talk like that."

He looked into her eyes; his own brimmed with unshed crystalline tears.

"Miroku. . ." she whispered.

"Sango. . . . For what it's worth, I love you."

Sango turned around.

He looked down at the green grass, before turning and running from the scene, the tears now streaming along his cheek.

"Miroku!!!" She ran after him.

"Please, don't follow me!" He couldn't handle the sorrow right now. But he made a deal with himself. _If she does chase after me for long enough. . . . Then I'll stop. . . If she cares. ._ .

"I can't."

He tripped over a root and stumbled, losing speed.

"Miroku please stop; nothing matters to me except you. Listen to me, please!"

He walked with shorter strides, before coming to a halt.

"Listen to me?"

The tears still stung his eyes, but he didn't run.

"I don't care if you chase after other women, ask them to bear you children, or grope me, just don't leave me!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry," he murmured into her shoulder.

His hands slid down from to her waist to grab her ass.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't care." She touched his lips with hers.

His eyes widened from surprise before closing in sheer ecstasy.

This was _not_ in the script.

**x**

_I don't know who to act around her now_, thought Sesshomaru.

Kagura smiled at him and crawled under her covers, adorned with devil rubber duckies. . .

He scooted away.

"What's wrong, Sessh?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all Kagura." His voice was stoic which he was happy it was.

She sighed and stuffed her face in his pillow. "Meor to kicle," came her muffled reply. (You're so fickle.)

"So you think," he whispered.

"And everyone else on the planet," she said with a smile.

"You can't understand."

"I'm not trying to."

He let out a large sigh.

"I'm just here to listen to what you have to say, love," she added the 'love' with a cheesy English accent.

"If I say it you would hate me."

"That's down-right impossible."

_Gods why does she make me feel so weak, so scared?_

"Feel free to come to bed, if you wish. Unless you'd rather have the bed to yourself, which I will happily go sleep on the couch."

"If anyone is sleeping on the couch it's me!" That felt nice to have a little bit more power in his voice just then.

"Why? It's not like I could give a rat's ass who sleeps where."

"Because you deserve the bed!"

"Believe me, I deserve much less than a bed."

"Why are you always so negative about yourself?"

"Because I was raised up only hearing negative things!!! I don't _know_ of any good qualities about my damned self, okay?!"

"After I told you what I saw?"

"A few simple lines does not override years of agony, Sesshomaru!"

"I'll be right back." He left the room, there he saw Inuyasha, "Whatever you do stay with Kagome okay?" he sighed, this didn't sound like Sesshomaru.

"Er. . . Right." Inuyasha was busy mastering the skills he acquired with his loss of sight.

"I tell her she's beautiful she says she not, I tell her I love she asks how could I? What am I supposed to tell her!"

Inuyasha felt the ring. "It's gold," he told himself. "Tell her you love her no matter what she does or says."

"That's not the problem the problem is she contradicts me! I need her to believe, how can I make her believe. God she scares me."

Inuyasha dropped the necklace he was feeling. "She scares you?"

"Unbelievably so."

"How the hell does she scare you?" He picked the jewelry back up. "Silver painted. Heh heh."

"Because she makes me feel weak."

"How the hell does she do that? Copper. . ."

"I am addicted to everything about her. Her scent, her looks, the way she walks, her touch, her kisses, everything."

Inuyasha snorted. "Plastic piece of junk. . . So what do you think you're going to do?"

"For the first time in my life I don't know." He smiled.

"Ruby. . . Really?" Inuyasha ran the stone through his fingers. "Why don't you give her a reason to be scared of you?"

"There is only one reason to be sacred of me when I. . ." He grabbed Inuyasha hard by the shoulders, a growl escaped him and then he let go. "When I act like that."

"You know, you really shouldn't do that to a blind person."

"Well I cannot describe it."

"Give her this." Inuyasha ran his hand along the floor in search of something.

"Ah!" He picked up a little package. "Real jade. Stolen them from the prop room."

"How would that scare her?"

"I didn't say it'd scare her. She always wanted a pair of jade earrings."

"She'd probably return them to tell me she is not worthy."

"No, she's wanted a pair all her life, she won't return them."

"I'll try, any other suggestions from master of love?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No, just master at being able to feel differences in stones and such."

"Well I'll try, but she still scares me." He went back to the room, his brother being the only one he'd confide in.

"Where'd you go, Sessh?"

"Nowhere, but I have something for you."

"Something else?"

"Yes."

She sat farther up in bed.

"You don't need to give me anything, you know. . ."

"I want to."

She smiled. "You're so odd."

"Here." He handed her a gilt edged box.

She carefully took it and opened it. "Oh. . . Sesshomaru. . ."

"D-do you like them?"

She looked him in the eye. "Sessh. . . they're wonderful. . ."

"You really like them?"

"I love them," Kagura whispered.

"I'm happy."

She smiled. "Am I allowed to wear such pretty things?" she joked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because they look like they're made for a princess. Gods, if I had any friends to show them to they'd be so jealous!"

She set them down and ran over to hug him.

"Well do you want my true answer to your question?"

"Oh. . . Well, I don't care; I'm going to wear them no matter what you say."

"Well I was going to say you don't deserve them, because they do not do justice to you lovely face, but then again nothing I give you ever could."

"Oh. . . Sesshomaru. . ."

"Yes Kagura?"

She smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"What did I do?"

"You showed me there was a reason for living."

"So you no longer distrust me?"

"I never distrusted you."

"You always contradicted me."

"Not like I tried to." (There really is a problem where people can't help but argue about everything. I know. I suffer from it. XD Ask my father.)

"I told you, you were beautiful and you would not take my word for it!"

Kagura looked hurt. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and turned back to the bed.

She crawled back under the covers and sighed. "I didn't mean to do anything mean. I always end up screwing something up."

"Please, Kagura, look at me?"

She looked at him, her eyes betrayed her and salted water bled into the corners of her eyes.

He moved in and kissed her.

She was surprised and her grip loosed on her blanket.

He placed his hand on her cheek and moved his tongue to her lips.

They parted as her clawed finger ran along the marking on his cheek.

He French kissed her, she still terrified him. "Is there room in there for me too?"

She smiled. "Always."

He crawled in to bed and fell asleep holding Kagura in his arms.

Kagura used his chest as a pillow as she quietly slept.

**x**

_The next day on set._

Kikyo's husband rubbed his eyes. "God damnit."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I got barely any sleep last night," Naraku told her. (Sorry, totally couldn't resist. I have ALL the "canon" pairings. Even if some (and me myself) think Kikyo and Naraku don't make the best couple . . . But I didn't want to add someone else. )

"Well you can rest, I have a small part today."

Sango came into get a donut again; all the chocolate ones were gone!!!

Miroku smirked and held his last one out to show her.

She crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed "figures" look "Hmm I think blueberry muffin today she took them muffin. Keep it."

He shrugged and stuffed it whole into his mouth.

"Okay, we're doing the. . . 'special' forest scene today!" called the director.

Inuyasha coughed. He'd gotten most of his vision back, and he used it to glare at the man. "Right now?! We're not doing that on a . . . one a closed set?!"

"How can you eat that whole thing in one bite?" asked Sango.

He grinned. "How can I not?"

"It's kinda big?"

"Doesn't matter. It's chocolate."

"Miroku. . ." she sighed.

He grinned, but only for her.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Sango.

"When?"

"In this scene."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Do we really have to do this scene? Don't we have, like, stunt doubles." No, of course not. They've always done their own scenes.

"Well. . . we just. . .catch them in the act, I guess. That's what the script says. . ."

"Oh."

He shrugged. "Not much, I guess." (Okay, even I'm confused by now. I'm not quite sure WHO'S talking . . .)

"Any groping scenes?" she sighed. After all, the one they acted out last night was not by the script, or at least not her reaction.

"Two."

"Okay." Sango wanted to really talk to Kagome. But now Miroku was talking to her, she liked it. She encouraged it because she knew he wouldn't talk to her tomorrow.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Ready, Kag?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha chased after Kagome into the woods.

"What are they doing?" asked Miroku.

"Playing 'Tag—You're It!'," Shippo replied.

"How silly," said Sango wishing Miroku would play tag with her.

Miroku shrugged. "If they're having fun."

"Kag, watch— out." Kagome had tripped over an upturned root, causing them both to tumble over. Inuyasha face was inches from hers, and his breath caught in his throat.

Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha."

Their eyes locked. "Kag-chan. . ."

She rubbed her hand on his cheek as hair fell around his face.

Inuyasha trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, overwhelmed with the sudden closeness.

Kagome suddenly got scared that Kikyo would show up.

"Don't worry," he murmured against her skin before kissing her lips.

He was kissing her; that is what he wanted.

_He wants me not, Kikyo!_

His kissed the corner of her mouth. "Kagome . . . I love you," he said so quietly, she wasn't sure if that's what he'd said.

The director was flipping through pages. "Is that in the script?" he kept asking the people around him. Was this a real declaration of love?!

"Inuyasha, I love you, I always have."

He pressed his lips to hers in a heart-stopping kiss.

"Okay, this is defiantly not in the script," muttered the director.

All the stage hands were watching the two eagerly, obviously deprived of any life.

Sango got up. "Things are quiet . . . too quiet."

"Yeah. . ." The real Miroku had to try really hard not to laugh at the line. "This isn't in the script, is it?" Miroku asked so only Sango could hear, so as not to disrupt the filming.

"Correct." She began to walk off toward the woods.

Miroku thought he might as well add something normal to the scene. His hand subtly reached out and groped Sango.

"MIROKU!!!!" she turned around and slapped him. However, she really didn't want to, not because of the grope, but because he was Miroku.

Miroku chuckled and rubbed his stinging red cheek. "That was fun."

"You are such a hentai!"

"I don't always have to be." Miroku locked his arm with hers as they walked to go see what was up.

She blushed.

While they had been away, Inuyasha had somehow lost his haori and undershirt; all while to two continued the passionate kissing.

"Look is that part of Inuyasha's haori??" asked Sango to Miroku.

Miroku nodded with raised eyebrows.

She ran to the red material on the ground "His undershirt is here too. Miroku he must be in trouble," concern laced her voice.

"Or. . . He's in a very good mood," Miroku said, for the first time seeing the two teens on the ground.

"What?"

He pointed.

"Shouldn't we go?" she whispered.

"That'd be wise, yes. . ."

Sango walked off.

Miroku slowly backed away, averting his gaze to the heavens.

A few yards off Sango found herself alone sitting down on a rock.

Inuyasha ran his hand through Kagome's hair. "Sorry for being an idiot," he whispered.

She placed her hand on his lips "Shhh. That's all in the past it doesn't matter anymore."

He smirked and kissed the tip of her finger.

"Okay, that's enough; I don't want to waste any more film on you two having. . ." he coughed, "a moment."

_How about me and Miroku?_ thought Sango.

The director rubbed his eyes before clapping Inuyasha over the head. Inuyasha stuck his swollen tongue out at Seta (the director) before taking a bite of pizza. (Incase you were wondering, it is swollen because . . . well, if you can't guess, you're probably too young to know.)

"Hey Kagome?" asked Sango. "Can I talk to you?"

Kagome took her fingers away from her bruised lips and smiled. "Sure, Sango-chan, what's up?"

"Away from those male ears?"

"Oh, certainly."

"I been thinking about my relationship with Miroku, and I feel so unlike myself."

"Why?"

"Because I am the one making the moves. I think maybe I should just sit back and wait for him to do something. Maybe I am forcing him into this."

"Sango, Miroku loves you, he just doesn't no how to act around girls." Kagome started piling food onto her plate.

"I want him to be happy even if I'm not a part of it," she said quietly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He'd only be happy if you were a part of it."

"He sure doesn't act like it."

"I told you, Sango, he doesn't know how to act around any girl, especially since he fell for you. Hard."

"What? No, we talked last night, and we just can't be together!"

"Wh—why not?"

"We can't carry on a conversation for one thing."

"Well. . . What are you talking about with him?"

"Anything I can think of!"

"Is it in-depth stuff or like 'So. . . . This is pretty nice weather we're having, huh?'," Kagome said in a cheesy, deep voice.

"Both."

"What kind of in-depth stuff are we talking about? Has he told you the Story, yet. . . No. . Well, maybe," Kagome continued, shoving her mouth full of noodles.

"You mean about his. . .condition?"

". . . Condition? What condition? I'm talking about when he first met you. . . But this sounds much juicier. . . Go on."

"No. . . nothing. Look I just can't be around him anymore than he can be around me; it seems the only relationship we will have will be through the lines of creative writers."

"Sango . . . I'll only ask you one question: Do you love Miroku? Now, you really have to think about this. . ."

Miroku, who was walking along the table, was just out of ear-shot.

"Oh, it's him . . ."

Kagome turned her head to see what Sango was talking about. There stood Miroku, out of his monk's costume, brushing his black-as-night bangs out of his dark eyes with a tint of perfect indigo.

"Oh," she said. "I—I don't think he can hear us. . ."

Sango began to breathe more deeply and blushed. She was smiling!

Kagome looked back at Sango and grinned at the expression on her face.

"What?"

"I don't think you need to answer the question. . . You at least have a crush on him, that much is obvious," Kagome teased.

"I know how I feel; the problem is how he feels."

"How do you think he feels?"

"That's the problem I can decipher loving one minute, stoic the next!"

"Sango . . . no matter how he may act. . . . He's always loved you."

"Well, I have decided I am going to act like nothing has changed and I am done with dropping hints."

Kagome sighed. "Fine," she said through a mouth full of food, swallowing hard.

"Well, I couldn't make myself anymore obvious unless I wore a sign, went over sat on his lap and kissed him!"

"Whatever, I'm not stopping you," Kagome said with a wink and walked off.

Sango went to the table, and again all signs of chocolate were gone.

Miroku, for once, had nothing to do with it, and was forced to eat out of his own stash, one of which he only shared with other chocolate-obsessed peoples.

Sango took a muffin. As she sat down she seemed more interested in looking at it than eating it.

Miroku looked over at her. "Are you sure you don't want any chocolate? I'm sure I even have a few donuts in here . . . if you want 'em?"

"Huh? Oh, hello, Miroku."

Miroku smiled. "Glad someone's noticed me."

"I always do." _Oh, Sango, that was the wrong thing to say!_ she thought.

Miroku's smile widened, despite his attempts to keep it casual. "So. . . Would you like some? Chocolate, I mean?"

"Um no, not really, but thank you."

Miroku looked a little deflated. "Oh, okay then." He set down his chopsticks and stopped eating, resting his head against the wall behind him, his eyes closed lightly.

"Miroku?"

". . . . Yeah. . . .?"

"I rather talk to you friend to friend."

"Oh, sure. 'Bout what. . .?"

"Anything."

Miroku rubbed his eyes absently. "Lemme see . . . er . . . well, first, can you tell me about you? I want to know everything . . . Why you want to be an actress down to your favorite color."

"Actually, I'd rather hear about my favorite actor."

"Who's that?"

Sango slapped her forehead. "Here's a hint: he's in the show Inuyasha, but he's not Inuyasha!"

"Well. . . I suck at guessing games. Let's see. . . . There's Naraku, no, Sesshomaru, very doubtful, Kouga . . . er . . . and me. Me?"

"Of course you!" She smiled, so kawaii.

"Really, cool! I guess that makes us even."

She blushed and said, "So you're your favorite too?"

This made Miroku blush a deep pink. "N—no, you are my favorite actor/actress. Hands down."

"I was teasing." She smiled. "So ready for our next scene?"

Miroku moaned. "We have more after what just happened? I thought they were going to send Kagome and Inuyasha off to go take a _very_ cold shower . . . separate." (::Laughs madly::)

"Right but that leaves you and me alone."

"I don't mind that."

"You didn't read the script did you?"

Miroku pursed his lips. "Not a bit."

"We are doing it today."

Miroku put his face in his hands. "Gods. . . I won't be surprised if they fired me," he groaned. "I was too . . . preoccupied to study, though that's not a good excuse."

"Well we could always ad lib like Inuyasha and Kagome did."

Miroku blushed. "Li-like Inuyasha and Kag-Kagome did?"

"No, just ad lib. I didn't say we had to do what they did."

"Oh. Damn. I-I mean . . . oh, okay. . ."

"I didn't say we couldn't either."

Miroku could practically feel the heat radiating off his beat-red cheeks.

"All, right places everyone!"

Miroku sighed and stood up slowly.

"Action!"

"Sango . . ."

"You're right, let's break those two up!"

Miroku blinked. "Huh . . . ?'"

"Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Oh. Right."

"Okay you two get up," said Sango.

Inuyasha blinked. "What the—"

Sango nudged Miroku lightly in the ribs.

"Having fun, are we?" He took in their position: Inuyasha over Kagome, bare-chested, his hair falling lightly in Kagome's face, Kagome, her own hair sprawled out like a halo, both their lips looking a bit swollen. ( . . . No comment.)

"I'll take care of Kagome and you of Inuyasha, deal?"

"Sure." Miroku bent down and rudely grabbed Inuyasha by his silver locks, pulling him off of Kagome, standing him up.

Inuyasha was holding up his pants because on the drag up, they had snagged and nearly fallen down. (Yesh!)

"Come on Kagome, it's the hot springs for you."

"Though I think a cold bath would be better," Miroku muttered.

Inuyasha blushed. His grip had loosened on the cloth as he was distracted, causing it to rest just under his hip, giving off a good amount of exposed skin. (::Drool::)

"Kagome I'm going back, you stay in there, okay?" She smiled at Kagome in the hot spring.

"Um. . . Y-yeah, Sango-chan . . ."

Sango ran back to where Miroku and Inuyasha were before they parted, maybe he would still be back by now!

"Wh-what do you want, Miroku . . .?" demanded Inuyasha

"In the stream and cool off." Miroku was wondering if _himself_ telling _Inuyasha_ to cool off was somewhat ironic, after all, look what he did!

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, fine."

"If I leave, stay in there, got it?" Miroku was still waiting for Inuyasha to point out that Miroku should relax in a cold stream as well . . . the lecher he is.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, Sure. Whatever."

Miroku began to turn to go.

Inuyasha sighed and slid into the stream.

"Miroku???" called Sango.

Miroku was leaning up against a big tree. "Yeah."

"Oh, so you are back, well Kagome's in the hot spring."

He nodded.

"And Inuyasha is in the stream?"

He nodded again.

"Guess it's just us then." she smiled nervously.

He smiled. "Guess it is."

"Okay." She sat down, this was not how Miroku acted!

He ran his hand through his hair, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"M-M-Miroku." She got up. "I guess I should get some food for Kirara or something."

He looked over at her. "She just ate this morning. . ."

She looked him in the eyes, straightened her green skirt. "I know," she said.

Miroku took a step forward to her. "Sango . . . please tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Houshi-sama." She put her left hand to the place where her collar bones met, unintentionally looking quite seductive.

"Just. . . Miroku," he said quietly, taking another small step forward.

"Houshi-sama what are you doing?"

He looked at the hand that was slowly reaching out towards her, then drawing it back in. He stood there, holding the offending hand. "I—I— Sorry."

"You haven't done it yet, so I won't slap you."

"That—that's not what I was going to do, Sango," Miroku whispered.

"That's a first."

Hurt flashed through his soft violet eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sango." He sounded like he'd been slapped in the face anyway.

"About?"

"E-everything."

"I am confused." She felt she sounded so stupid.

"It does not matter, anyway," he muttered looking down so she could not see his pain-stricken face.

She walked in front of him and lifted his face with her hand. "If it didn't mater you would have already told me." Her voice was extremely soft.

He let his face drop again. He couldn't let her see him like this. She looked down and saw a few splatters, a bead of moisture on the ground, and more falling close to the same spot every few seconds. "Miroku, please tell me why you are hurting, a heart like yours wasn't made for that."

He looked back up at her, feeling betrayed by himself for the steady flow of salted water bleeding from his eyes. "Sango. . . I—I—I love you so much," he said his voice trembling. "B-but I screw up all the time."

"So? I don't care that you screw up. There is only one thing I care about, Miroku, and that is your happiness. I could say I love you, but . . ."

"But then you'd be lying," he finished for her, the little river of tears on his cheeks growing larger. (SO hard to imagine a tough yet fun guy like Miroku crying, that's why I hate scenes like this . . . Even if it is an AU, my intentions are for you to be able to picture them.)

"No, but I think those word being so small, even love being only four letters cannot began to say how I feel for you."

He pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes, trying to stop crying.

Sango pulled them away and ever so delicately removed every crystal tear from his face with her lips.

Miroku trembled from exertion before pulling Sango into his arms. "Sango, you could not be able to begin to comprehend how much you've done for me, and—and how much I need you."

"I've done nothing, you're the one who is always saving me." She cocked her head and gave a small smile.

"No. . ." Miroku gripped her soft cream cheeks carefully in his large hands, making her looking him in the eye. "No. . . You don't understand. So many nights, I've thought about giving up, just stop trying, then. . . then I thought of you, and you've kept the hope alive in me so many ways, not even I know them all. Sango, you've inspired me to live and be happy while doing so. . ."

"You are the only thing that has kept me here. On nights when I can't go on anymore, when my family has been gone too long, I think of how you've persevered been though so much more and still emerge with you kind, good sprit in tact and I then I know I can do it too as long as you are by my side," Sango replied.

"Is this in the script?" asked the assistant to the director.

"No, but keep filming!" Seta replied.

Miroku, oblivious to the fact that they were in fact still filming, started to caress Sango's jaw line his lips. "It's only ever you, Sango," he murmured against her skin, his breath tingling her, "who has kept that spirit going with you smile, all the stuff you've been through, and you always seem to kick ass at no matter what it is you are doing, and somehow come out gleaming with radiance no matter the circumstances, and that's why I can never let you go. I will hold on to you forever, because I would not be if not for you."

"Miroku, please shut up?" she said kindly.

"No, I want you to understand that I love you for who you are, and for who you will become." Without another word, though, he pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back. This is what she wanted. And now that it was hers she couldn't understand why she had waited so long. Why her heart refused itself love.

"And . . ." he whispered, "You'll become my wife, if you'll do me the honor of doing so," Miroku said against her lips, pressing a ring into her hand. This was the real deal, no pish-posh movie business . . . if Sango would have him, of course.

_Just for the show I have to say this!_, thought Sango. "Will you stop chasing other women? ALL other women?" She winked at him just in case this was real.

"Uhhh— yeah, right." Miroku had totally forgotten they were on set . . .

"CUT!!!" called the director. "What kind of a line was that??? 'Yeah, right' is not a line for you character!"

"Sir, with all due respect, that was not for the show."

"CALL IN FOR A PRESS RELEASE!" he shouted. (O.O)

"Wh—what?"

"We are going to put this one in the paper! Co-stars falling in love is big, big, big news!"

Miroku scratched his head. "Can't you do one on Kagome and Inuyasha or. . . Sesshomaru and Kagura or something?"

"No one else proposed!"

"Er . . . actually . . ." Miroku said.

Kagura tightened her left hand.

"No, we do not want this publicized and be hunted by the photographers or publicity hounds!" Sesshomaru knew better than this, he saw what happened to others.

Kagura put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Hun, don't worry. . ."

"Trust me, it is something neither of us want!"

"I know . . . we won't let them, just, try to calm down. For me?"

"I am calm, I am just hoping you won't say anything."

"I won't don't worry, love."

"So, headline, need to think of a headline," said the director waiting for the press.

"Uhhh. . . sir? Excuse me? But . . . Sa—Sango didn't say yes to me . . .?"

"I got it!!! Love in a Feudal Fairytale!" (-.- Yes. _SO_ original.)

"May I say 'no' and mean 'yes' to make him shut up?" asked Sango whispering in Miroku's ear.

"That's what I'm tryin' to go for, so sure."

"NO! I will not marry you Miroku! I thought you were just acting."

"See? There ya go, Seta. She said no. That means no press."

"That means bigger press: Heartbreak Marr's Feudal Fairytale!"

Miroku slapped his forehead. "Maybe we should stick to 'yes'?"

"Maybe I should handle this?"

"Sure."

"List to me, Seta!"

"Yeeeessss?"

"No press!"

"Ohhh, but why not?"

"Because I said no press!"

"We'd make a lot more money."

"Look I do not need this job, in fact I have another offer! If you bring in the press I am gone!"

"Oh—but Sango, my dear!"

"Yes?"

"You cannot leave us! Okay—okay! No press!"

"Thank you."

She glanced at Miroku to see if he was impressed.

"Nice," he whispered.

She smiled. "Miroku, I want to talk."

"Y—yeah?"

"Why ask me?"

He softly pressed his forehead to hers. "Because everything I said back there was true."

"But all the times you act so distant."

"I—I know, and I can't explain it . . ."

"I can handle being a lonely girlfriend, but not a lonely wife."

"No, Sango. I'll never let go of you, I told you that. No more being stupid. . ."

"Then tell me your past?"

"Which parts . . .?"

"All of it?" (Oh dear gods. Here we go. All aboard for the Depressing Train!)

Miroku sighed and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Well. . . I was raised by an okay-guy, he was a little freaky, though. He died when I was ten, so I had to raise myself. A lot of the kids at school mad fun of me my whole life 'cause I had kind of cheep, ripped clothes and was, well, poor. So I was beat up a lot by them. . . First just punches and kicks. . . Then, as the years progressed. . .

"They moved on to cigarettes and knives . . . and, well, you saw. . ."

"Miroku," Sango said slowly, taking a long time to think over what to say.

Sango place her hand on his for encouragement.

"I—I—Sango. . . I d—don't think I can tell you next. . ."

"It's okay. . ."

"We-well. . . I was p-put through a lot of homes a-and, well, not a lot of 'em w-were nice. . . .some abused me. . . yelled at me. . . and when I was about 14, o-one even . . ." Miroku's voice grew crying, and he was on the verge of tears, "one r-raped me. . . and. . . oh, gods. . ." (::Covers head from flying tomatoes:: Yes, yes. Horrible. Indeed. I always end up writing horribly sad stories . . .)

Sango held him, she couldn't react, she could only hold him.

Miroku buried himself in her, his head hidden in her shoulder. "P-please. . . don't h-hate me?"

"How could I ever hate you? Miroku, I belong to you from this day until forever."

"But I'm so . . . defiled, Sango . . ."

"Miroku, you are not defiled, it is not you fault." Sango had an abnormal psychology class but she didn't know how to help him.

"Th-thank you, Sango," Miroku said quietly.

"To me you are perfect."

Miroku gave a little smile against the nape of her neck.

"Remember how I asked you to shut up?" she said, something she felt the need to explain.

"Duh."

"I wanted you to shut up and kiss me."

Right before she finished her sentence, Miroku locked his lips with hers in a heart-wrenching kiss.

Her lips parted.

His tongue slid into her mouth . . . She tasted a little like chocolate!

Sango heart beat faster. _He _must_ feel it_ she thought.

Miroku pressed his body to hers, and he _could_ feel it, though it was no faster than his, speeding in his chest.

Sango's worst fear is that this may all be a dream.

Miroku wrapped his hand around her waist and rested at the small of her back.

"Miroku. . ."

He ran kisses down her jaw line. "Yeah. . ."

"Never leave me?"

"Of course."

"Good, I can't handle losing anyone else. I do have one thing I want to ask you, though."

"Anything."

"You said you knew or saw me before all this, when?"

"I told you . . . when I was 14 or 15 . . . on a bus down town. . ."

"And did you talk to me?"

Miroku laughed. "Does incoherent babbling of attempts to strike up conversation count?"

"I thought you talked to me before."

"No . . . the first time I'd ever seen you was on that bus. . ."

"Oh, well I bet you were cute then, too!"

Miroku couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I wish we talked then."

Miroku smiled. "Me too."

"What do you think it would have been like?"

"Well . . . I wouldn't know, since I don't think you noticed me then."

"I think I did and I thought you were cute."

"Sango, no one would have though me cute at that moment."

"I did, not that I don't think you cute now." (I'm confused, how could she know he was cute then, without remembering if they ever talked before? LAURA, there's a kiiink!)

Miroku shook his head. "Sango. I was covered in blood and dirt. My hair was a mess and my face scratched up."

"Yeah, you are the one I thought was cute."

"My nose was broken! How could you've thought I was cute?!"

"Tragedy and I are old friends?"

"Yeah, well we'd met before."

"Well guess that make us three of a kind?"

Miroku gave a dead laugh. "Wh-what about you?"

"You mean my tragedy?" she whispered.

"I . . . er . . .you don't have to tell me if you don't want. . ."

"Why wouldn't I tell you?" Her eyes darted back and forth.

"Well . . . If you're uncomfortable talking about it, I don't want to upset you," he mumbled.

"I do, but only with you."

"Okay," he said with a lopsided smile.

"It was a long time ago . . . around the time you saw me on the bus." Sango took a deep breath.

He nodded to show he was listening.

"Remember how you tired to talk to me?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Truth? I didn't hear anything. I was running away . . ."

He grasped her hand in his. "Go on . . ."

"From everything."

"Everything?" he whispered in confusion.

"My parents, my school, my friends, life in general, I didn't want to do anything anymore," she whispered.

"Oh, Sango . . ."

"Yes." She looked embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. . ."

"I would have succeeded, but someone stopped me."

"Who . . .?"

"I don't know."

"H-how?"

"Didn't matter; a gun, jumping off a building, I wanted something that once I did it there was no going back and wasn't messy."

"Sango. . . Believe me. . . Any of those, you could have lived."

"So I took a lot of pills."

He shook his head. "You can live from that," he whispered.

"The point is I almost didn't."

Miroku sighed and held her close. "I'm glad you did, though."

"Thank who ever saved me, I gave them my locket."

"You—you gave them a locket?!"

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded. "My guardian ange,l and even made me realize that I had a pretty good life to live."

"Er. . . What did this locket look like?" he asked quietly.

"Gold heart."

"You don't mean li-like this, d-do you?" He reached under his shirt and grabbed a chain and pulled it out.

"M-M-Miroku!" She stood and looked at him with a scared expression.

"I—I . . ."

"It was you???!!!"

"I—I—I—I didn't know!"

Why did you get off the bus with me?"

"You were the only one who ever sat by me, and acted like I might be a real person . . ."

"I wasn't even aware."

"I know . . . b-but so many people always avoided me . . . even if you didn't notice . . . you still . . ."

"I owe you my thanks, my life."

"Well, I probably owe you mine, too, Sango-chan."

"You convinced me to go on! You made me realize everything wasn't that bad. And that's why I'm alive. I never got to thank you."

"I never got to thank you, though, Sango, either."

"For what?"

"I thought I was invisible to anyone, but people who wanted to hurt me. . . I was about to go crazy . . .That's why I had to go after you . . ."

"And I about died."

"But you didn't . . ."

"Because of you."

"I told you! I was just returning the favor."

She threw arms around Miroku. "My hero."

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

_In between, Inuyasha and Kagome were having their own conversation._

"Inuyasha?"

"Ye-yeah, Kagome?"

"Is what you said on the set true?"

"I—I—I do love you, K-Kag. . ."

"Oh Inuyasha! You're all better too!"

"Yeah. . ."

"So we can be together."

"I—If you want. . ."

She fell in to him."

He caught her with his strong arms around her. "K—Kagome? Are you okay?"

"I just wan to feel you close by."

"Wh—what?"

"I just want to feel your arms around me."

He pulled her up to face him. "Re—really?"

"Always."

He pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome stroked Inuyasha's hair.

"Kagome . . . Do you love me?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"With all my heart, mind, and soul I do."

"Oh, Kagome . . ."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha trailed kisses down her jaw line. (I seem to have them do that a lot . . .)

"Inuyasha be with me always?"

"Always."

"Inuyasha . . ."

Inuyasha kissed her collarbone.

Kagome rubbed his ears and intertwined her fingers in his hair.

Inuyasha let out a playful growl.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

He flashed his pearly white fangs. "You are the best," he whispered.

Kagome shivered.

"What?"

"Those fangs!"

Inuyasha's smile drooped and he stepped back.

"It's a good shiver."

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh . . ."

"Inuyasha I could never be away from you."

Inuyasha smiled and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Kagome's lips parted.

He slid his tongue over her lips.

Kagome felt his sweet taste. (More like tasted . . .)

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

Kagome put her arms on his back.

Inuyasha smiled against her lips. "Kagome?"

"Y-y-yes Inu-chan."

"I know this is over done but. . . Kag-chan? Marry me?"

"Absolutely."

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you."

"As do I!"

**Fin**


End file.
